


Придет смерть, и у нее будут твои глаза

by Arys_pole



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arys_pole/pseuds/Arys_pole
Summary: Дамблдор просит Снейпа убить его, а после встречает того, кто может снять проклятие кольца Мракса. Или нет.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 4





	Придет смерть, и у нее будут твои глаза

После разговора с Северусом Альбус еще некоторое время просто сидит за столом, глядя в пустоту, потом спохватывается, начинает перебирать свитки, но бросает и это, когда замечает, что читает письмо от попечительского совета третий раз, не понимая текста. В конце концов, это был долгий день, время давно перевалило за полночь, и самое разумное сейчас - лечь спать.

Что что-то не так, он понимает, еще только приоткрывая дверь спальни. Палочка оказывается в руке до того, как мозг осознает угрозу. Бодрящий всплеск адреналина мгновенно смывает остатки задумчивости и, кажется, даже боль в руке перестает ощущаться. В голове проносится мысль о Драко. Неужели, мальчик оказался настолько близок к выполнению своего задания? Но Альбус отмахивается от нее. Как бы ни был талантлив юный Малфой, личные покои директора охраняют слишком мощные чары, их не снять ученику. Возможно, даже Тому это не под силу.

Вспыхивает свет. На постели, вытянув ноги, сидит Геллерт Гриндевальд. Он неприлично молодо выглядит для человека, который провел столько лет в заключении. Белые волосы не кажутся седыми, глаза по-прежнему ярко сверкают. Чуть больше морщин и чуть более заострившиеся черты лица - вот и все изменения. На фоне старца Дамблдора с бородой, вычурной одеждой и очками он кажется совсем не изменившимся.

Сердце Альбуса пропускает удар, затем еще один, дыхание перехватывает, хотя рука все так же твёрдо держит палочку, а щит слегка искрит от магии. Геллерт насторожен не меньше, хотя по расслабленной позе этого не скажешь. Вокруг него нет щита, и только пристальный взгляд и палочка под боком выдаёт готовность ответить на удар. На секунду Альбусу кажется, что что сейчас их дуэль продолжится с того места, где закончилась почти полвека назад. Он опускает палочку и все так же молча смотрит, не способный выбрать из тысячи вопросов верный.

Геллерт нарушает тишину первым:  
\- Магия крови, мой дорогой, это не только красивый фиал, уж тебе ли не знать. - Его голос более хриплый, чем помнит Альбус, и гораздо более спокойный, чем можно ожидать в подобной ситуации. - Может, хоть поздороваешься?

Альбус отмирает и развеивает щит лёгким движением запястья. Конечно, это Геллерт. Если кто и способен на по-настоящему безумные поступки, так это он. Выбраться из магической тюрьмы, заявиться в Хогвартс, разговаривать с бывшим другом, любовником, врагом так, словно не было ни предательств, ни боли, ни всех этих лет.  
\- Геллерт, что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Как я уже сказал, магия крови не ограничивается одним фиалом. Ты знаешь, что я не мог не почувствовать это, - он кивает на почерневшую руку и зло ухмыляется. - А у тебя тут такие интересные развлечения. Играешь в бога? Не жалко тебе бедного мальчика?  
"Которого?" - хочет спросить Альбус, но не спрашивает.  
\- Иди сюда, Альба, и дай руку, - издевательский тон Геллерта становится серьёзным. - Это же надо было придумать настолько идиотский план.

И Альбус сдаётся. Из-за обеспокоенности в голосе, или детского прозвища, или абсолютно неуместного желания обнять этого человека - не столь важно.  
В конце концов, он всего лишь старик, и это был не только очень долгий, но и очень сложный день.  
\- Знаешь, ты ненормальный. Почему я не слышал о том, что ты сбежал?  
\- Потому что это произошло много лет назад, а мои бывшие тюремщики слишком высокомерны, чтобы видеть чуть дальше своего носа, - он морщится и аккуратно проводит кончиками пальцев по искалеченной руке. - Так больно? Дай палочку.

Отдать старшую палочку одному из двух самых тёмных магов столетия - безумие, но Альбус даже не задумывается. Геллерт делает несколько сложных движений и что-то бормочет, практически задевая губами поврежденную кожу. Кажется, это исландский. Палочка слушается старого хозяина беспрекословно, как будто и не меняла никогда владельца, или как будто они всегда владели ей вместе. По руке прокатывается жар, чернота пульсирует. Альбус ощущает внезапную сонливость, и, уже проваливаясь в темноту, чувствует прикосновение прохладных губ Геллерта ко лбу и слышит тихий шепот:  
\- Ты же знаешь, я бы не позволил тебе умереть.

Моргая последний раз перед тем, как провалиться в сон, он видит глаза Геллерта. И удаляющийся шпиль Астрономической башни.

Говорят, перед смертью человек видит самые счастливые воспоминания своей жизни. Даже если их никогда не существовало в реальности.


End file.
